Sobre el Caballo Blanco
by Escarlata
Summary: Kurumi se siente sola. Karen estará ahí para ella sin que lo espere. One-shot. Yuri, KarenxKurumi.


**SOBRE EL CABALLO BLANCO**

**Por:** **Escarlata**

**Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go!** pertenece a Toei Animation.

Era uno de esos soleados días de verano en los que solamente la cómoda sombra de un árbol ayudaba a estar en la intemperie. Usaba un sombrero de paja y ropa ligera y clara, pero era complicado sopesar el calor a media temporada veraniega; y ese enorme helado de chocolate solo sirvió como alivio temporal. Siguió caminando por el parque de la ciudad observando tiendas, aún seguía molesta e irritada por su reciente discusión en _Natts House_. No importaba cuánto se esforzara o tratara de evitarlo, irremediablemente peleaba con Nozomi por cualquier cosa. Que Nuts, Rin y Urara se hubieran puesto del lado de Nozomi no fue de gran ayuda, por lo que prefirió salir de ahí a despejarse un poco.

Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué Coco seguía siendo el principal motivo de discusión entre ambas, no cuando era más que obvio que Nozomi y ella eran capaces de llevarse bien y trabajar en equipo. Además, era bien sabido por todos quién era la dueña del corazón del príncipe, y aun así, le era imposible dejar de pensar en ello y seguir luchando a pesar de haber perdido la batalla desde hace tiempo.

Era incómodo terminar en esa situación.

Se suponía que el paseo le quitara el malhumor, pero el calor asfixiante y la ausencia de aire fresco lograron su cometido de irritar más a la chica. Suspiró y se detuvo bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol mientras miraba a la demás gente pasear. Suspiró otra vez, incapaz de relajar el entrecejo, y acabó por sentarse en la estrecha banca a su lado. Siguió mirando a su alrededor y cada vez sentía fastidiarse más. Estaba cansada de discutir con Nozomi, eso era algo por demás cierto.

—Si no fuera por ese tonto de Coco-sama, ella y yo nos llevaríamos mejor —suspiró, y de pronto pareció sorprenderse de sus propias palabras.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía peleando por él. Era una batalla con ganadora decidida y, si tenía que ser completamente sincera, tampoco sabía con exactitud qué era lo que le molestaba de toda esa situación. Su corazón ya se había rendido de buscar a ese añorado príncipe, Coco no era su príncipe, no. Ella solo era su guardiana, la guerrera encargada de protegerlo a él y a Nuts. Solo eso. Y era un trabajo que se tomaba en serio y de todo corazón. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, con Nozomi en la ecuación, era Cure Dream la nueva encargada de pelear por y para Coco. Pero Cure Dream era una guerrera a la que ella respetaba mucho, sus discusiones casuales eran algo normal en dos amigas, discutir con una amiga era normal y, según Rin y las demás, era una de las tantas formas de demostrar afecto entre amigas que se querían. Ya que lo pensaba mejor, no le molestaba pelear con Nozomi, no, le molestaba pelear con ella por Coco.

—Ojalá esto no fuera tan complicado, si tan solo…

Suspiró otra vez y no tardó en sentir su entrecejo relajado. Quizá los demás tenían razón y no tenía por qué comportarse como lo hacía, menos cuando a Nozomi últimamente no se le veía con ganas de seguirle la discusión cuando el príncipe del Reino de Palmier estaba de por medio. Estaba segura que cuando encontrara ese escurridizo motivo por el cuál le molestaba verlos juntos, cesarían sus discusiones más serias, dejando su lugar a las amistosas. Quizá, lo mejor sería tomarse unos días para pensar bien las cosas. Era verano de todos modos y ya anteriormente habían comentado sobre tomarse unas vacaciones de verdad. Ella necesitaba esas vacaciones.

No tardó en sonreír con ligereza y percibir, ahora sí, la fresca brisa que recorría el parque.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Karen —dijo Komachi con una enorme sonrisa entre la pila de libros que llevaba en brazos.

—De todos modos no tenía nada por hacer hoy, fue un gusto acompañarte —respondió Karen con una sonrisa y otra pila de libros inmensa—. ¿Me prestarías un par de estos cuando los termines? Se ven entretenidos.

—Los que gustes.

Compartieron una risa y siguieron su camino por las coloridas calles de la ciudad. Pronto llegaron a casa de Komachi, donde descargaron la importante cantidad de libros en el recibidor. Komachi le ofreció algo de comer a Karen, pero ésta amablemente se negó, habían pasado a una cafetería antes de ir a la librería y no tenía demasiado apetito en ese momento. La chica decidió volver a su casa, a sabiendas que a Komachi le temblaban los dedos por abrir y leer pronto esa pila de libros nuevos que habían ido a recoger.

Luego de una breve despedida, Karen tomó el camino largo a casa, era agradable respirar de vez en cuando el aire fresco y poder disfrutar de algo de soledad y privacidad. Amaba a sus amigas, es decir, a sus demás amigas luego de Komachi, pero a veces eran demasiado ruidosas para su gusto. Le agradaba estar a su lado y pelear como equipo, pero ella siempre fue del tipo de persona que necesitaba privacidad para poder ordenar sus pensamientos y retomar sus ideas de mejor manera. Justo en ese momento agradeció que Komachi le pidiera acompañarle a la librería por su inmenso encargo, el camino de vuelta a casa sería muy agradable.

Llegó al parque del centro de la ciudad, el calor era extraordinario y quizá un jugo frío ayudaría un poco a sopesar el clima. Mientras buscaba con su mirada algún local para comprar su bebida, no tardó en distinguir a Kurumi bajo la sombra de un árbol, sentada en una banca y abanicándose con su sombrero de paja. Sintió el impulso de correr hacía ella y saludarla, pero se contuvo al adivinar su ceño ligeramente fruncido aun a la distancia. No se necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que había tenido alguna discusión importante con Nozomi. Sonrió para sí y fue a comprar dos jugos a la primera tienda que vio abierta.

Mientras, bajo la sombra del árbol, Kurumi seguía ensimismada y tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, pero el calor no le estaba ayudando del todo. Su calma anterior desapareció con relativa facilidad y no había tardado demasiado en malhumorarse de nuevo. Suspiró y aceleró el movimiento de su mano para echarse más aire. Estaba hartándose de nueva cuenta, pero pronto una helada y húmeda sensación en su mejilla la hizo respingar y sentir un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo que la obligó brincar de la banca. Miró de inmediato a un lado, solo para describir a Karen con su elegante porte de costumbre y sosteniendo una lata de jugo frío muy cerca de ella. En la otra mano tenía otro jugo y su rostro blandía aquella sonrisa de princesa, una muy propia de ella.

—¡Karen! —exclamó, bastante sorprendida de verla ahí,

—¿Me puedo sentar contigo? —preguntó, ampliando su sonrisa.

Kurumi no tardó en asentir y moverse ligeramente para hacerle espacio a Karen en el estrecho banco.

La alta chica bebió su jugo en silencio y sin dejar de mirar los alrededores, a veces pasaba la lata fría por su rostro para contrarrestar el calor. Por su lado, su acompañante bebía con tragos más pequeños y no había levantado la mirada desde hacía varios minutos. Karen no rompió el silencio, no cuando estaba de más preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido. Era lo de costumbre de todos modos, no había necesidad de insistir en ello. Los detalles se los daría Kurumi una vez que se le enfriara la cabeza.

—Se siente mucho calor aquí, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa a beber un té helado? —propuso la alta chica apenas su jugo se acabó y el calor la embistió con fuerza—. Apuesto a que estaremos más frescas allá que aquí y Jiiya tendrá algunos postres nuevos, ¿qué dices, Kurumi?

La chica le miró sin alzar demasiado el rostro, pero no tardó mucho en sonreírle y aceptar la invitación asintiendo con ligereza. Sin decir más, ambas fueron camino a la mansión de Karen entre comentarios cortos y sin sentido, suficiente para aligerar la tensión y poner de mejor humor a la joven guardiana. En determinado momento, aprovechando un tramo vacío, Kurumi volvió a su menuda forma original y decidió viajar el resto del camino en los protectores brazos de Karen.

No sabía si era porque la alta chica tenía como elemento natural el agua, o simplemente porque le era muy cómodo estar con ella, pero los brazos y el torso de Karen eran frescos, muy frescos. Estuviera o no transformada, Karen siempre despedía esa fresca sensación parecida a la lavanda. Estaba tan cómoda ahí, que en cuestión del viaje de regreso, olvidó por completo el porqué estaba tan enfadada.

Ya en la mansión, el fiel mayordomo les sirvió dulces y el té helado prometido, suficiente para que Kurumi terminara de sentirse mejor. Luego de los bocadillos ambas fueron al invernadero, donde Kurumi al fin dijo qué era lo que había sucedido. No que fuera nuevo para Karen de todos modos, pero incluso ella pensó que la actitud de su compañera era un tanto exagerada.

—Ya sé que no debería portarme así, ya lo sé —dijo con cierto fastidio y coraje—. Ya sé que no es secreto para nadie que se quieren el uno al otro, eso ya lo sabemos todos. Es solo que…

Ni siquiera sabía por qué le enfadaba eso, simple y sencillamente no lo sabía.

Karen la vio apretar los puños y ablandó su mirada. Sin decir demasiado y esperando no tomarla por sorpresa, puso su mano sobre uno de los puños de la cuidadora, haciéndola respingar ligeramente y obligándola a levantar la mirada, Los suaves ojos de Karen la relajaron al momento.

—¿Te gusta Coco?

Aquella simple pregunta hizo respingar a la chica. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas y no tardó en volver a bajar la mirada, incapaz de responder en ese momento. Karen en ningún momento rompió el contacto, se limitó a esperar pacientemente por alguna respuesta.

No, Coco ya no le gustaba. No desde que era obvio para todos que el corazón del joven príncipe ya había sido atrapado por alguien, no desde que se dio cuenta que Nozomi se complementaba muy bien con él, no desde que ella misma fue completamente consiente que para Coco solo era una gran amiga y su fiel cuidadora. Sabía que Coco la quería a su manera, de la misma manera que Nuts. Solo eso, solamente eso. Pero ahora Coco tenía a Nozomi, Nuts estaba muy contento al lado de Komachi, incluso Syrup se veía cómodo siendo confidente y cuidando de Urara; pero ella… ella…

—Yo no quiero quedarme atrás —murmuró de pronto, mas no fue consiente que dijo exactamente la conclusión de su serie de pensamientos.

Karen abrió los ojos un poco más y la miró de manera grave, preocupada. Estrechó una de las manos de Kurumi y el gesto hizo que ésta volviera a dirigirle la mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres con "quedarte atrás"? —preguntó, bastante preocupada.

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, Kurumi bajó el rostro de nueva cuenta, apenada por haber pensado en voz alta. Pero el apretón en su mano y esa cómoda sensación acabaron por ablandarla y hacerla hablar.

—Ellos ya tienen a alguien fijo a su lado y con quien se complementan bien —logró decir en voz baja. Era obvio para Karen a quiénes se refería Kurumi —, se cuidan el uno al otro, ven el uno por el otro…

Karen sonrió por lo bajo de manera un tanto triste y no tardó el rodear a la chica por los hombros con uno de sus brazos. Kurumi se aferró ligeramente a la blusa de Karen y no pudo contenerse demasiado. Soltó algunas lágrimas y se aferró a la chica más alta con fuerza.

—Coco-sama tiene a Nozomi, Nuts-sama tiene a Komachi, incluso Syrup está con Urara —dijo enseguida entre un llanto que luchaba por ser ruidoso —; se supone que estoy aquí para cuidar de ellos. Soy su cuidadora, su protectora y estoy para protegerlos, para ver por sus necesidades… pero ellos ya tienen a alguien, no me necesitan, ya no es necesario que los cuide o que vea por ellos. Me siento tan inútil…

—Yo te necesito —murmuró Karen, haciéndola callar de golpe.

Aquellas palabras silenciaron el llanto de Kurumi al instante, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió aquellas palabras cual analgésicos. Karen la apretaba con fuerza de manera protectora, una de sus manos se las había arreglado para acariciarle el cabello, su gesto y mirada seguían totalmente serios y honestos.

—Karen…

—Me tienes a mí, ¿no es así? —preguntó, apretando un poquito más el abrazo —. Yo te necesito cerca, pero no precisamente para que veas por mis necesidades, sino simplemente para estar a tu lado.

Kurumi enrojeció como nunca antes y terminó aferrada de la espalda de Karen.

Era cierto, eso era totalmente cierto. Tenía a Karen, había sido así casi desde que llegó con ellos. Siempre se llevó bien con ella, siempre se sintió muy cómoda a su lado. La sola presencia de la chica hacía que su comportamiento fuera tranquilo y apacible, sus palabras y su atención siempre la hicieron sentir muy bien. Pero se había estado enfocando tanto en que Coco ya tenía a alguien, que no había puesto demasiada atención a su alrededor. Se había olvidado de la persona que estaba dispuesta a protegerla sin importar que su cuerpo se cayera a pedazos, de ese caballero en caballo blanco dispuesto a protegerla con su vida de ser necesario, de esa amable sonrisa galante y esos ojos azules como zafiros.

—Lo siento, Karen, no quise hacerte sentir mal —lloriqueó Kurumi, sacando la voz tanto como le fue posible.

—No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en algo así —dijo con un tono ligeramente serio, aunque sus manos y los cariños en su cabello era en extremo tiernos —. No estás sola, ¿entendido? No pienso dejarte sola…

Kurumi se dejó abrazar por la fresca y cómoda sensación de seguridad que daba Karen, su llanto poco a poco perdió volumen hasta que se volvieron mudos sollozos. La alta chica dejó que su joven acompañante se tranquilizara por completo, antes de tomarla de la mano y sacarla del invernadero sin decir ni media palabra. Kurumi se dejó llevar en silencio. Hicieron camino a los establos, donde Charlie relinchó al notar la presencia de su dueña y jinete.

Kurumi solo vio cuando Karen ensilló a su caballo con sumo cuidado antes de montarlo y ofrecerle su mano, con el obvio afán de invitarla a subir.

—Karen…

—Ya se siente menos calor, prometo que será divertido —dijo, su mano aun esperando por respuesta —. Y también prometo no ir tan rápido.

Aquella galante sonrisa y ese gesto dulce terminaron por convencerla. Se acomodó frente a Karen, permitiendo que los brazos de ésta estuvieran a los lados de su cintura para sostener las riendas con firmeza.

No pasó demasiado para que ambas trotaran con buena velocidad en los alrededores de la enorme mansión, suficiente para disfrutar de la fresca brisa y permitir que Kurumi dejara que sus pensamientos negativos se quedaran tirados en el camino. Karen se conformó con sentirla relajada contra su pecho, feliz de haberla ayudado a librarse de esos problemas, y completamente contenta de haber sacado los sentimientos de su propio corazón.

Cabalgaron hasta entrada la tarde, justo cuando el ocaso pintó el cielo de naranja. No habían dicho nada durante el paseo, no fue necesario, pero Karen se animó a abrir la boca cuando detuvo el paso de su caballo en los límites de la mansión, justo desde donde podía apreciarse el precioso cielo casi nocturno.

—Ya es tarde, ¿quieres que te acompañe a "Natts House"? —comentó Karen, algo preocupada luego de notar la hora.

—¿Me puedo quedar hoy contigo? —pidió la chica, sonriente —. Prometo disculparme mañana con Coco-sama y los demás por lo de hoy.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. Les avisaré por el comunicador que te quedas hoy conmigo, para que no se preocupen —dijo enseguida, contenta —. Volvamos entonces, Jiiya seguramente ya tiene la cena lista.

Pero antes de que Karen diera la indicación a su caballo de andar de regreso al establo, Kurumi se le recargó un poco más y se sujetó de sus brazos.

—Gracias, Karen…

Aquellas casi mudas palabras hicieron sonreír a la alta chica.

—Ya una vez te lo dije —murmuró Karen, rodeando el cuerpo de su acompañante con sus brazos luego de dejar caer las riendas —, me gusta mucho tu sonrisa.

—Karen…

El sonrojo de Kurumi fue suficiente como para encogerse entre los brazos de su compañera y verse tentada a cambiar de forma para escapar de su propia pena, pero no pudo. Sintió que una de las manos de Karen le tomaba por el rostro con firmeza y dulzura, enseguida la obligó a voltear un poco.

Karen le sonrió apenas logró hacer contacto visual con ella, antes de depositar un dulce beso en una de sus mejillas.

Kurumi no pudo decir nada, Karen tampoco rompió el silencio, se limitó a acomodarse nuevamente con ella y cabalgar de regreso a la mansión.

**FIN**


End file.
